


I can't take a breather

by Jura_lyn



Series: I'm leaving tomorrow morning [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Injury, Crying, Drowning, Drunkenness, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Waiting Rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jura_lyn/pseuds/Jura_lyn
Summary: Tommy really doesn't want to hang out with Wilbur's friends, but he seemed to really want him there.That's how he found himself sitting on an abandoned bridge surrounded by drunk men who don't like him and who find it fun to make a game of getting the younger drunk.He only hopes he doesn't die in the process.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: I'm leaving tomorrow morning [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986931
Comments: 14
Kudos: 655





	I can't take a breather

**Author's Note:**

> TW!: Drowning, blood, swearing, alcohol
> 
> idk what this is

He really doesn’t want to be here, sitting next to Wilbur in the car. Wilbur asked if he wanted to go to hang out with him and his friends, but Tommy declined. He really doesn’t want to hang around some 20 year-olds who aren’t the nicest to him, it’s not like he has anything to do there anyway.

It was very obvious that Wilbur wasn’t happy with his response; he got a sad look on his face and responded with a little okay before leaving his room. Not even an hour later, Phil knocked on his door.

“Hey, Toms,” He begins, sitting down next to him. “Wilbur is sad you aren’t going with him you know,”

Tommy huffs, of course, Wilbur would ask Phil to convince him to come. “I just want to hang out with Tubbo today,” It was a half-lie, he did want to hang out with Tubbo, but that wasn’t the main reason why he doesn’t want to go; he can’t really tell him that Wilbur’s friends are mean to him.

“You can hang out tomorrow with Tubbo, he isn’t going to vanish overnight,” Phil says “Just do it for your brother, I bet he would do some of your chores,”

Tommy sighs “Okay,” 

Phil smiles at him, “Thank you, Tommy. I will tell him,”

That’s how he found himself sitting at the edge of a bridge, water almost 50 feet down, next to a bunch of drunk guys he doesn’t like. Wil has been trying to entertain him and make him feel better, but it doesn’t help at all. He desperately wants to call Phil to ask if he can pick him up but decides against it as Wil would get in trouble for not staying at Dream’s house as he promised.

Wil was a little drunk it seems, but not nearly as drunk as all the other guys. 

He was sitting alone, minding his own business when cola was pressed in his hands. Tommy looks up to who gave the drink and was relieved to see Bad look down at him. “I won’t bite,” He says when seeing the look on Tommy’s face. Tommy chuckled and takes a sip of the drink.

Bad sits down next to him and looks at the stars that are visible because of the lack of light around them. “How’s the party?” He asks. It seems that Bad is the only other person who isn’t drunk except for Wil, which Tommy is grateful for. “Could’ve been better,” he answers.

“Understandable,” Bad answers, “I can give you a ride home if you’d want,” Tommy thinks about the offer, he would be really glad to leave this place, but he promised Wil that he would try. “I’m fine for now, but I might take you on it later,” Tommy doesn’t look at the man. “Just say when,” With that, Bad stands up to go stand with Skeppy, who is way drunker than him.

The brush of soft wind feels amazing on the warm summer night, if he ignores the screaming of the, he’s very peaceful. He places the empty can next to him and closes his eyes, letting the wind go through him. He would want to live in that moment forever, not caring about the responsibilities that are waiting for him when he opens his eyes.

“Heeeeeyyy Tommy--” He feels another presence sitting next to him and pressing slightly into him. He opens his eyes and sighs when he sees the face of an obviously drunk Sapnap. Sapnap’s face is so close to his own that he can smell his breath that is filled with the smell of alcohol. “Why are you so alooooone-” Tommy tries to push him further away, but the drunkenness seems to give him extra strength. “Come sit with uuuuss-”

“No, thanks,” Sapnap’s face falls and he makes a pout with his lips “Here, drink a little” he gives him a drink that has an obvious smell of alcohol, while handing it over, he spills half of the cup before the younger can reject the offer. “I’ll pass, thanks,” Tommy says while pushing the drink back in the other male’s hands.

“C’mooonnnee-” Sapnap leans even more into Tommy, making him even more uncomfortable “Pleeeaaaseee, just a sip for mee-” Tommy tries to push Sapnap further away from him, but the older just pushes the drink on his lips. Tommy feels the drink being forced into his mouth before he can stop it. “What the fuck dude!” he exclaims “You can’t just do that,” Tommy starts to feel a little tipsy. Or he is a light head when it comes to alcohol or it was a really strong drink because the single sip made him feel weird.

“You’re no fuunnn-” Sapnap lets out with a grin on his face “Here, take another shot,” By now, Tommy feels like he is floating above the world “wha-” He doesn’t have the power to stop a second drink to be forced in his mouth once again.

Everything is fuzzy from that moment in the beginning he feels utter panic. The panic of not being able to control his body and the panic of Wil and Phil finding out, but by the third drink that is forced in him, he doesn’t care anymore. He feels himself dancing with the music, and he hears the laughter of the people around him. His mind is too fuzzy to register that they’re laughing at him, at how fast he’s drunk. 

His mind doesn’t see a problem when he’s staggering to the edge of the bridge, no one makes even the slightest attempt to stop him while he’s shouting about the fact that he isn’t scared about the height, he’s saying that he wouldn’t hesitate to jump to prove it.

That’s the main reason when they dared him to do it, he actually did it. He couldn’t back down right after they dared him to do something. He’s standing on the edge, taking a deep breath. He turns out the noises of the men behind him, cheering to jump. He focuses on the wind wrinkling his clothes, he focuses on the way it makes his fuzzy head a little clearer. 

He closes his eyes and takes everything around him and takes the moment in, takes all the emotions that he is used to ignoring in, and screams at the top of his lungs. It wasn’t a scream of danger, more a scream of letting all his emotions out.

He takes a deep breath and gets ready to jump when he feels a hand around his waist pulling him down from the ledge. He can’t help the disappointment when he’s down on the ground, hands pushing on his shoulder blades, keeping him down, grounded. The feeling of adrenaline falters away, and he can’t help the tears from falling.

He can hear a familiar voice shouting very loudly, but it doesn’t seem directed to him, but he tries to decipher what the man is saying. 

“What the fuck is your problem, he’s a fucking minor!” The man in front of him shouts.

“We didn’t ask for him, he’s just so boring, he had to loosen up a bit,” A less known voice says back, he knows the voice but can’t put a face on it.

“So you give him vodka, what the hell are you thinking. He could’ve gotten hurt,”

“Cry me a river, why do you even bother with him, he’s just a worthless piece of crap,” The voice shoots back. It seems to be the wrong answer, cause the pressure on his shoulders seems to disappear, and not a second later, he hears the cry of pain.

“What the fuck dude!” The voice says once again. Tommy tunes out the voices, he wants to feel like he felt before, the feeling of freedom, the feeling like he can take on the world. He stands up quickly, but he makes no noise to not bring any attention to him.

He climbs up on the ledge and feels the feeling of freedom once again, this time, he doesn’t wait to jump. He takes all the power that is left in his body and jumps. He hears his name being called but he can’t seem to care. Everything in the moment that he is falling is perfect, the wind, the feeling of flying. 

He isn’t ready for when he hits the water, in stories, it’s always described as being peaceful, but he isn’t able to see the peacefulness in what he’s going through now. The moment he hits the water, a wave of pain flares through his body, so strong that he can’t scream. The pain takes over his muscles and paralyzes his whole body, the blue he can see all around him engulfs him and it’s scarier than he thought it would be.

He has thought a lot about suicide, how it would feel to escape to pain. He has thought about what the most peaceful way would be. Stories told him jumping off a bridge was peaceful, as well as taking a pill overdose. He once wrote down the perks and the cons of every way, how hanging yourself up takes too much effort, with a possibility of the rope breaking. How pills would be amazing, but you have to be a legal age to buy them and they can easily revive you.

The darkness of the river around him engulfs him fully, he gives in to the darkness and stops thinking. He didn’t even know that it was possible to not think.

He’s more peaceful than he ever was before.

__________

Wilbur is pissed at his friends, and even more at Sapnap. He leaves them alone for a minute and he finds his little brother drunk at the ledge of the bridge, ready to jump off. The worst part is that his friends are looking at him, not stopping him, cheering even. He quickly grabs his waist and pulls him down. He pushes on his shoulders since he doesn’t trust Tommy to stay put.

He starts screaming at his friends, accusing them that they should’ve stopped him. When Sapnap tells him to fuck off by telling him that Tommy is annoying, his mind goes blank. He doesn’t think about it when he stands up and punches him in his face.

He doesn’t think about his drunken brother when Sapnap starts screaming at him, he doesn’t think about it, he only has a dark red in front of his eyes, blinding him. He doesn’t think about the blood that is now on his hands, dripping down.

He wants to punch him for a second time but is disrupted when he hears Nikki screaming Tommy’s name. He doesn’t hesitate to turn around and is shocked to see air where his brother was sitting before, Nikki is bending over the ledge, looking down. Wilbur runs next to the woman and sees the water more troubled than normal, even a dumbass could see someone jumped in the water.

He runs quickly to the end of the abandoned bridge, trying to get to the edge of the river to try to save his probably drowning brother. While he’s running, he takes off his sweater and lets it loosely fall on the ground behind him. The moment he arrives at the river, he doesn’t hesitate to dive into the water.

Even when the ice-cold water engulfs him, he swims with all the energy to save his brother, he wouldn’t know what to do if he couldn’t help him, what he would tell Phil and Techno. They would leave him behind; they would blame him for what happened.

The moment he arrives at the place where Tommy landed, he dives into the dark blue. He can’t see a lot, only the blackness of the river. Wil tries to not think about the worst possible scenarios, he just keeps his focus on finding his brother. He’s relieved when he sees a human form floating somewhere in the darkness, it gives him another push of strength, just enough to reach his brother who’s eyes are closed.

He puts his arm under the younger’s and swims up. The trip up seems to take ages, compared with his swim down. He tries to swim faster, which isn’t easy with a body in your arms, but he still pushes his limits. He feels his own breath getting harder and harder to hold. He doesn’t know how long he can go without oxygen. The darkness around them seems to lessen, which made Wil realize that they were close to the surface.

The moment they breakthrough, he takes one of the deepest breaths he has ever taken. He doesn’t wait long before he is once again swimming to the shore. Nikki, Fundy, and Bad are waiting for him at the shore, Nikki holding a phone next to her ears, seemingly speaking to people on the other end.

He feels his eyes begin to drop, he has used almost all of his energy trying to save his brother, and he doesn’t know how long he can go before passing out in the middle of a river. He feels the weight of his brother leave his arms, he panics, thinking he accidentally let him go, but when he himself gets picked up and the weight of the waterfalls around him, he understands that he made it.

They are safe.

______________

Wil wakes up when a man is shining a light in his eyes, shaking him awake. “Can you hear me? What’s your name?” The man asks, his voice is demanding “Wilbur Soot,” He answers “You seem all fine Mr. Soot, you want to join your brother in the ambulance?” The man asks.

Wil sits up and nods quickly, he doesn’t want to leave his brother. The man leads him to an ambulance where they’re pricking needles into his brother’s arms, he wants to tell them that he isn’t great with needles, but he doesn’t think that would be a great idea. 

The ambulance is tense, Wil tries to be out of the way of the doctors and is mostly succeeding, but it doesn’t take away his concern. The moment they arrive, he’s taken out of the ambulance, and Wil runs with the doctors into the hospital. He takes the hand of his brother in his hands and doesn’t let go until the doctors forced him to let go so they could treat him.

He was led back to a waiting room. He couldn’t stop the tears anymore, he’s still wet from the water, so the tears could be confused with water from the river, but he couldn’t care less. He’s barely sitting there for ten minutes when Phil and Techno arrive, he didn’t even think about calling them. The two cradle him in a hug, and he can’t stop the sobs from stopping.

They hold him close, and Wil couldn’t ask for anything else.

He tells them what happened, interrupting occasionally with an ‘I’m sorry’ to make clear that he didn’t intend for it to happen. They hold him close and tell him that it isn’t his fault. Wil doesn’t stop crying for another 20 minutes, and they didn’t let him go for a moment. Wil got lost in the hug and gives in to the sleep that is nagging at him.


End file.
